


Where the Dreams Align

by klonoafan5



Series: Swapstuck AU Drabbles [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Before Sburb, Dreamsharing, F/M, Gen, Homestuck Kidswap, Jake is Rose, Jane is Jade, Prospit & Derse Dreamers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klonoafan5/pseuds/klonoafan5





	Where the Dreams Align

Jane had a dream.

  
Not that this wasn't a normal occurance in her life filled with godlike dogs and vast sights to be seen, she always had prophetic dreams that tell the future. Normally, she would've write them down to help her memorize the events, but this time...This time she was too emotional to even write. She could practically feel her hands shaking as she struggled to write before sighing in defeat and putting the journal away/ She knew that the future could be changed, but it just felt so real. Perhaps _too_ real. Just...the thought of being controlled like that....and attacking both her soon-to-be friends and the ones she had now in such a way....It terrified her.

Looking up at the ceiling, she then payed her attention back on her lunch top. Silently, she reached out as a holographic keyboard and screen appeared before her.  
In front of her line of sight, one of the many usernames on her pesterchum list stood out to her the most.

  
adventurousAuthor.

 _  
I should tell him_.

She slowly reached out only for her to hesitate, her hands stopped right before she even touched the keys.

 _No! I'm going to do it!_ She shook her head, blowing her insecurities away as she stared at the screen in confidence in her eyes. _Nothing in that so called inevitable event is going to stop me!_

She led her mouse to the chat log and pressed the username of her choice.

AA: Hello?  
AA: Jane?  
AA: Are you there?  
AA: I just got this crazy dream...and you were in it...  
AA: I just don't know what to do.  
AA: If you're there, please respond.

Jane stopped in utter shock. He was looking for her for the same reason she was too.

GE: i'm here.  
GE: can you describe the dream you had?  
AA: Aw, gee...Where should I even begin?  
AA: Me and the others were there....all of us were wearing these color coded outfits...  
AA: then all of a sudden...  
AA: you came out of bloody nowhere, demanding us to tell you where Roxy was.  
AA: you were all black...and no offense, acting like a complete animal.  
GE: none taken.  
GE: to be honest with you jake, the reason why i asked you that was because...  
GE: i had the same dream too.  
AA: Really?  
GE: yeah.  
AA: Huh....  
AA: That sounds a bit peculiar.  
AA: Like some weird twin telepathy thing or something...  
AA: Just imagine...  
AA: You and me being related.  
GE: yeah. :) as if that's going to happen.  
AA: Anywho...  
AA: Thanks for calming me down.  
AA: I would probably end up bonkers without you and the others around.  
GE: don't jinx yourself there.  
AA: You know I won't! ;)  
GE: *snorts* see you later, you goofball.


End file.
